


All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

by Narusteph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author has been binging Mad Men, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Steve is in love, Summary is not representative of the writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narusteph/pseuds/Narusteph
Summary: Bucky and Reader are dating.But when Bucky isn't around, Steve and the Reader get down....





	All We Seem To Do Is Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so kind of obviously, this story is inspired by The 1975 song "Sex."
> 
> I was listening to it and had a craving for Steve. 
> 
> Just kidding, I always have a craving for Steve.

She’s got a boyfriend anyway.

Steve can hear the beating of his own heart as he looks over at you. Propped up on his bed, wearing his shirt. It always looks better on her. Better than his.

You’ve got two fingers held out in front of you, like your holding a cigarette. He watches as you bring the tips of the fingers to your pouted lips and pretend to take a puff.

Steve shakes his head and chuckles, “You watch too much of that show, Mad Men.”

You laugh lightly and take another pretend puff. “Give me a break, I just caught on years after it was over. I’m so behind.”

“Yeah, that sounds terrible,” he says sarcastically.

You roll your eyes and then bring your fingertips to his lips, offering him a puff.

He grabs the fingers with his hand, closing them and lays a kiss on the tips. “At least you’re not actually smoking. Or drinking 8 glasses of whiskey a day.”

You smirk. “As far as you know.”

Steve leans over to kiss your lips. For a second there he almost expected you to taste like smoke. But no, just soft lips and a hint of cherry. More than anything, you smelled like him, like his cologne and his shampoo. 

He deepens the kiss, suddenly needing to own you all over again. He wanted you to look you belonged to him, whatever that means.

You hum and wrap your arms around him easily. It’s too easy; the two of you fit together so well, the touch of your skin on his is too familiar. Steve realizes that he feels at home with you, that every second away from you he is homesick and missing a part of himself. 

The thought spurs him on and he lifts your thigh to land above his waist as he enters you again. Like a glove, he thinks and starts to move. Like the two of you were made together as one being, and somehow you got separated. 

Your gasps and moans pull him away from his delusions and he picks up the pace, wanting to hear more. He surprises you with long, deep thrusts and grinds into you. His fingers dig into your flesh, pressing you closer. He’s almost sure he’s slobbering all over your neck. You don’t seem to mind as you ripple under him, calling his name louder and louder.

When you come, Steve feels your body stiffen and then release. You lay below him as he keeps moving. Your eyes are glazed over as if you were in a trance, your lips swollen from biting and partially open as you struggle to breathe again. With baited breath you whisper into his ear, “Come for me, Stevie. Come inside me.”

Steve drops his head to your shoulder, clenching his eyes as he fills you. His hips keep digging into yours, trying to get deeper still. Your legs tighten around him, urging him to surrender every drop of himself. 

When the fireworks stop, he is breathing deeply on top of you while you stroke his hair. 

He loves you. 

You’ve got a boyfriend.

He pulls out and lays on his back, pulling you on top of him. He wants to tell to stay in bed with him, with his clothes, his scent, his cum inside you. He wants you to wear a ring he’s picked out, to carry his children inside you. He feels the words build up in his chest with every thought, but knows they’ll never make it past his lips.

He would never ask that of you, put you in that position. Since he’s met you he’s only ever wanted to give you everything, whatever you asked. That’s why he’s here now, in some place between heaven and hell. He’d leave, if you asked. He’s walk right off the face of the earth and then keep walking if you gave him the word.

You kiss at his neck gently and he has to close his eyes to keep the tears from falling. You are too good at pretending to love him.

You lift your head and kiss his cheek, then his lips. He knows what’s coming.

“I have to go. Bucky gets back in an hour.”

Steve nods, eyes still shut. He tries to seem calm, like he’s just tired. He keeps his eyes closed as you move around the room, picking up your clothes and getting dressed. 

He takes deep, silent breaths through his nose and waits for the shuffling to stop before opening his eyes again. 

You are dressed, laying his shirt at the foot of the bed. You go over to kiss him once more and then leave quietly, not another word said between the two of you.

Steve stares at the ceiling. He imagines Bucky getting home, taking you in his arms and breathing you in, fresh from your shower. No longer smelling like Steve, having washed him away. 

He thinks rather gleefully that you’ll still have the memory of his kiss on your tongue and his name fresh on your lips. That you’ll still be a little sore from his cock. That some of his cum will still be inside you as you welcome your lover.

It doesn’t matter. Bucky will go away again, or maybe the two of you will go on a mission together. And he’ll take his time and take you apart again. He’ll make you his again. 

She’s got a boyfriend anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post another chapter about Reader and Steve sneaking around, maybe one of them finally admits it to Bucky.  
> Just as I was posting this story, I was inspired by "Scotty Doesn't Know" from the movie Eurotrip, which is douche-y but catchy as all hell. We'll see.


End file.
